


A Draw

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Male Character, POV Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. A dream brings forth several realisations. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

"Am I ever going to escape you?"

The figure disappears. A new one appears. "Nate River exists only in your mind here."

Mello glares, and then, it hits him.

He wakes gasping.

He just won the game. He just won.

There's a slip of the Death Note he had removed from the notebook when it was still in his possession. He's guarded it with the determination not to use it until absolutely necessary.

He won't use it against Near (Nate River), but he could. He's won; he has power over the other.

Except, Near knows his name.

A draw, then.


End file.
